1. Technical Field
The invention relates to amine-substituted aza-adamantane derivatives, compositions comprising such compounds, and methods of treating conditions and disorders using such compounds and compositions.
2. Description of Related Technology
Nicotinic acetylcholine receptors (nAChRs) are widely distributed throughout the central (CNS) and peripheral (PNS) nervous systems. Such receptors play an important role in regulating CNS function, particularly by modulating release of a wide range of neurotransmitters, including, but not necessarily limited to acetylcholine, norepinephrine, dopamine, serotonin and GABA. Consequently, nicotinic receptors mediate a very wide range of physiological effects, and have been targeted for therapeutic treatment of disorders relating to cognitive function, learning and memory, neurodegeneration, pain and inflammation, psychosis and sensory gating, mood and emotion, among others.
Many subtypes of the nAChR exist in the CNS and periphery. Each subtype has a different effect on regulating the overall physiological function. Typically, nAChRs are ion channels that are constructed from a pentameric assembly of subunit proteins. At least 12 subunit proteins, α2-α10 and β2-β4, have been identified in neuronal tissue. These subunits provide for a great variety of homomeric and heteromeric combinations that account for the diverse receptor subtypes. For example, the predominant receptor that is responsible for high affinity binding of nicotine in brain tissue has composition (α4)2(β2)3 (the α4β2 subtype), while another major population of receptors is comprised of homomeric (α7)5 (the α7 subtype) receptors.
Certain compounds, like the plant alkaloid nicotine, interact with all subtypes of the nAChRs, accounting for the profound physiological effects of this compound. While nicotine has been demonstrated to have many beneficial properties, not all of the effects mediated by nicotine are desirable. For example, nicotine exerts gastrointestinal and cardiovascular side effects that interfere at therapeutic doses, and its addictive nature and acute toxicity are well-known. Ligands that are selective for interaction with only certain subtypes of the nAChR offer potential for achieving beneficial therapeutic effects with an improved margin for safety.
The α7 nAChRs have been shown to play a significant role in enhancing cognitive function, including aspects of learning, memory and attention (Levin, E. D., J. Neurobiol. 53: 633-640, 2002). For example, α7 nAChRs have been linked to conditions and disorders related to attention deficit disorder, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), Alzheimer's disease (AD), mild cognitive impairment, senile dementia, dementia associated with Lewy bodies, dementia associated with Down's syndrome, AIDS dementia, Pick's Disease, as well as cognitive deficits associated with schizophrenia, among other systemic activities.
The activity at the α7 nAChRs can be modified or regulated by the administration of α7 nAChR ligands. The ligands can exhibit antagonist, agonist, or partial agonist properties. Thus, α7 ligands have potential in treatment of various cognitive disorders.
Although compounds demonstrating activity at the α7 nAChRs are known, it would be beneficial to provide compounds that interact selectively with α7-containing neuronal nAChRs compared to other subtypes.